Mario and Sonic Holiday Shot: Christmas
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Merry Christmas to all! Or if  you celebrate something different, happy kwanzaa or hannukauh!Mario and Sonic have a crisis on their hands that will probably end Christmas for good! Can they work together and stop it?


**_Mario and Sonic Holiday Shot #3: Christmas_**

* * *

><p>Well, guess what? It's the holidays! And this means that with a holiday=a new holiday one-shot! I hope you all Like it, and trust me, this will be a long time!<p>

_***I start decorating a Christmas tree***_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Mario and Sonic. Sega Owns Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mario is owned by Nintendo.**_

* * *

><p>Twas about three days before Christmas, and all through Mario's house, carols from the radio and hot cocoa were heard from a fire that FLUDD would soon have to douse. Luigi was back from the basement holding a star, and Mario pulled out from his garage his garage the Mario Kart. And as the lights went up, and their tree had been done in a min, this is where the story begins.<p>

"Well, I think our decorating job was pretty good."

"Yeah, but let's turn off the tree off to save power. We need to show these off to the judges tomorrow remember?"

"Right, I'm turning it off."

As Luigi turned off the tree, Mario gave them some mugs of hot chocolate.

"So, who did you get presents for?"

"You, Daisy, Yoshi, and if we ever meet Sonic and his Friends, Tails and Knuckles."

Mario then took a sip out of the mug to drink the hot chocolate.

"I've done my shopping for you, Peach, and some other surprises."

As both brothers then finished their hot chocolate, they turned off the lights, used FLUDD to douse the open fire, and went to sleep, however, a small turtle figure appeared in the snow one foot deep.

Throughout the night, little mushrooms and turtles, along with a dinosaur the size of a flagpole were storming the streets. The lights were strung off the roofs, and like reindeer hooves, the candy canes, presents, and the menorahs, they had been picked clean faster than a Honda. And as the Toads lay all asleep in their beds, a voice from a sleigh in the sky rang in their heads.

"For all that have a Christmas, sucks for you! For me and my colleague have turned your holiday into dust!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on wherever each Sonic event takes lace:<strong>_

Sonic then awoke from his slumber humming to himself a small Christmas carol.

"Here comes Sonikku, here comes Sonikku, speeding down Green-What in the heck?"

As Sonic looked at his living room, he had seen that everything had been stolen! His presents, the Christmas tree! Everything that was related to the holiday!

"Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic then quickly opened the door up to see his girlfriend rushing in his home hugging hard as she could to him.

"Amy! What's wrong?"

"Everything from my house! All my presents I was going to give! The tree! Even the lights on my house! They're gone!"

Sonic then looked outside, where he had saw that everyone's houses had nothing on them as well. Everything in and out of the houses was stripped clean of the holiday.

"Sonic! Look!"

As Amy pointed to the sky, a robot dropped off a small letter to him.

"What the-"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Pesky Plumbers, along with the Horrid Hedgehog <em>

_Me and Koopa King, along with his force of an army have taken everything related to the holiday season, and are now have taken the joy out of the gifts and trees, and are now harnessing it into a super weapon, for it shall create in18 hours, Anti-X-mas! Think you can stop us now? You'll never even find us! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

* * *

><p>"Eggman is trying to take over Christmas huh? And that Bowser guy is in there too! Oh when I find them, I'm going to kick their-"<p>

Sonic's cell phone then started ringing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. What's the dealeo?"

A voice of panic was then heard on the other line.

"Sonic!"

"Tails! What's happening?"

"Get over here! The Mario Gang needs our help! I called everyone already and they are here! Get your and Amy's butts over here now!"

"I'm on it!"

In a quick flash, Sonic had dragged Amy while she still had her coat and winter gear, reaching his friends in mere seconds.

"I'm here!"

Sonic then glanced upon the Mario Gang, seeing only Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Toad.

"Where's the Warios, or the Princesses?"

Mario solemnly looked at the Sonic gang.

"The Princesses have been kidnapped."

Everyone just groaned at the natural daily occurrence. Working on a laptop however focused, Tails was in his little world, and soon in mere seconds, and a little "bleep" noise was heard on the screen.

"I got it! I found their location!"

"That was easy."

Luigi then moved to see the screen.

"So where are they?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>North Pole, 17 hours, 45 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

"Hohoho! I love it when a plan comes together! We have sucked the joy of two universes creating an ultimate Anti-Holiday Weapon! In these last 17 hours and 44 minutes, with the joy that we have harnessed from the three main holidays, we will claim Christmas for ourselves!"

A fat man in a red coat, a hat, with a large pair of black boots was spinning around in a chair and typing some commands. And no, I think you guys had figured out that it wasn't Santa, but Eggman. A large spiked turtle dragon then walked in.

"Our forces had just raided the entire workshop. Sadly, we couldn't find the old man's precious item. It wasn't located in there."

"Alright then. It's not necessary anymore. But a good job well had been done Bowser. Now, according to the meters, our super weapon will have enough power to wipe out this holiday, forever!"

"You now, we are a Disney type of evil, stealing Christmas, turning it into our own, and soon, misery for others while we drink eggnog and eat Christmas-"

"We get it; now let's actually get down to business. Deploy a new order for the Koopa Force. Have half your soldiers to go to the South Pole. Get those two clods that you somehow brought with us. They could be the ones that lead your army to the south in building the second weapon."

"Alright. But remember, I still get that promised 50%, don't forget that, or I will personally turn your mustache into a pile of hairs."

"Of course, I remember that my funds for the project can't defeat your army, opposed to my machines have already been put into the super-weapon."

Bowser then walked out of the room growling a few commands.

"Christmas will be mine…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Airships to the South Pole, 17 hours, 23 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

"Wahahahaha! Christmas will be a part of Wario! Ahahahaha!"

Wario was leading the Koopa army towards the field of battle, or the field of icy never come back place of penguins.

"Jingle Bells! Christmas smells! Time for our presents! We are thieves and we steal things, and the hammers used to attack!"

The army just sighed at his very much fail of a Christmas carol of a parody.

"Oh c'mon."

Soon, a very loud Hammer Bro then just came out of the cabin and started singing.

"We wish you an Evil X-mas, with signs of nastiness, and a terrible year!"

Everyone just then facepalmed themselves.

"Can we just build this darn weapon?"

Wario then just nodded as he turned off the ship engines as they were approaching the icy ground.

"Set it up here!"

As the koopas, goombas, and other various minions walked around setting up a large machine laser sky cannon, however, someplace else, a large burly gorilla signaled a smaller chimpanzee, and a green dinosaur to jump off an icy cliff.

"Yahoo!"

"Huh?"

As the armies looked upon the voice's source they saw a fist connect to the ice, breaking the glacial area, causing an iceberg to start floating around. Wario just dropped his hammer.

"Oh great!"

After two seconds, a blue submarine appeared from the water, shooting many missiles and bombs against the little machine.

"Ap! This is not possible! This can't be happening!"

The machine was destroyed, and the fighters from the submarine then came out. The Chaotix, and Blaze then emerged from the submarine.

"Oh, it's on! Minions, attack!"

Fire Bros, Hammer Bros, and Boomerang Bros then started charging. Vector just cracked his knuckles.

"Time to clean house boys!"

Vector then lead the Chaotix into battle against the enemies, dodging fireballs and hammers, but was caught off guard by a boomerang. Espio then leaped in front of Vector and grabbed a dagger.

"Spirit Shatter!"

Time seemed to freeze for a quick second as the dagger then quickly touched the boomerang, shattering it in about 2 seconds. Vector then point his finger at the Wario Bros.

"Alright put your hands up, your army is no match for us!"

Wario just growled. However Waluigi then just tossed a Bullet Bill, while Goombas shot at the Chaotix and Koopas were being slid across the ice by Wario. Charmy then growled from the laws of physics.

"Shoot! The ice is making them faster!"

As the Goombas, Koopas, and Bullet Bills reached the gang, something splashed out of the water.

"Ya!"

Toad in a penguin suit then emerged from the waters and slid into the enemies.

"Ice balls!"

Toad then threw multiple amounts of snowballs, instantly freezing his enemies. The bullet bills then just became stupid and rammed themselves into their frozen enemies. Toad then quickly opened a box and gave a few turquoise Fire Flowers.

"Freeze these guys!"

Everyone then picked up the Ice Flowers and started shooting icy winds, like in the SSBB Fire Flower. However during this large ice fight, a small Bowser kid, was finishing the Anti-Holiday weapon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>North Pole, 8 hours, 41 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

A red dot then appeared on screen, as well as a clock's countdown time halved itself.

"Now with the second weapon built, our time for Anti-X-mas will be cut in half! Bowser, tell your forces they are just doing a good job."

"I'd like to inform you that our forces are currently in a battle with some of our enemies."

Eggman then turned to his right to see Bowser doing a little bit of work on his laptop.

"What? But that means the weapon will be defenseless!"

"Unlike you old man, I sent my son to build a few defense mechanisms around it. Besides, he's also a strong fighter, he can defend it with ease."

"Very well. How is the production on our fortress?"

"Everything is secure. Our two technologies have created the Ultimate battlefield around the entire North Pole. Thanks to me, our moat is comprised of a substance similar to lava, except it is freezing cold.

"Good, the robots are also in place as guards?"

"As well as my strongest troops."

"Excellent. The misfit robots that are ran by the little people you found in the workshop are going to helpful in powering our machines."

"Believe they're called elves."

"Doesn't matter, let's send them on patrol."

On screen, Eggman had pressed a button and several robots came out with some of the fanciest Christmas weaponry.

"Don't worry they'll be just fine, just as long Son-"

"Merry Christmas Egghead!"

"Huh?"

One of the screens then blinked to show Sonic taunting the doctor.

"Holy mother of, Misfit Robots! Attack! Attack!"

Upon his command, robots started falling from the sky with candy cane swords and cookie ninja stars.

"Getting a bit unoriginal there doc."

A small satellite screen pod then started floating down to show Eggman's face, along with Bowser on another satellite.

"Meet Frosty the Snowman Mario!"

A large snowman robot then fell from the sky, holding a large icicle. The large robot then just bellowed:

"Happy Birthday!"

Eggman just then facepalmed himself.

"He has the same lines from the movie? That wasn't to happen!"

"Let's just win! Attack!"

"Do they ever learn?"

The candy cane swords then started swinging at the gang of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mario and Luigi.

"They're just too slow!"

Mario then pulled out a Fire Flower and it put it in the center of them.

"Alright, join hands."

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow then put their hands above the Fire Flower.

"Let's a-go!"

Mario's shirt and hat then turned white while his overalls then shifted colors to red. Luigi did the same while his overalls went green. Sonic's fur spiked up like a Hyper Sonic, but his fur went purely a bright shade of red. Shadow's black shifted colors to red, and his spikes went bright yellow. Silver just had his fur a color of bright orange. Sonic just then bursted into a fiery aura.

"Let's do this."

Mario and Luigi then stared tossing fireballs at the robots, sadly burning them and their candy canes. Sonic was then using his boost abilities to travel at hypersonic speeds, traveling through flames, charging through the large amount of enemies. Shadow just shot fiery blasts of spear shaped energy at his opponents from the sky, while Silver…just held his enemies in place and used psychic powers and pyrokinesis to burn his enemies in place.

"Now I know what it feels like to be Blaze."

Ninja cookie stars then started shooting at them, but they were easily got overcooked.

"You guys better stop, or we are going to have to beat you up!"

"You five underestimate the king!"

An alarm was set off and a bunch of robots in the shape of Christmas carolers then surrounded them.

"Deck the halls with Fire Flowers, Falalalala,"

The robots then turned their top hats into arm cannons.

"Lalala-DIE!"

The robots the fired lasers from all angles at the heroes.

"Now!"

And the heroes then leapt up away from the lasers, they didn't see a large brown substance above them.

"Cookie dough!"

The heroes were soon, "all wrapped up" for the season and landed on the ground, stuck in a heaping amount of the soft sticky substance above them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Center of the Base, 2 hours 07 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

The heroes were all attached to a large generator machine, as well as the princesses then were in crystals, looking like they had a hard time breathing. Sonic then glanced at the doctor.

"What exactly did do you get everything from us for? Do you hate Christmas or something?"

"I never had a good Christmas! My life was spent in orphanage, and I never got the joy of Christmas while I was there! I was denied of a good holiday!"

"I figured, IT'S A TERRIBLE CLICHÉ YIN-YANG! CAN'T YOU TRY SOMETHING ELSE?"

My head then just popped into the story.

"You try something then!"

As the story started to reprogress, the tyrants then started explaining their plan, starting with Eggman.

"To make it simple, our universes both have an extremely large amount of joy. The energy that is used to fuel the traditional holidays of this month, Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah."

"And this is all harnessed through presents, Christmas Carols, menorahs, candles, trees, and other various bits and pieces. And with what we have stolen, it has been filled into our Anti-Holiday Super Weapon!"

"It had already blackened the skies in naughtiness and misery, the polar opposite of joy! And with it, the holiday will be replaced with Anti-X-mas!"

"A holiday where tyranny, villains, and bad guys get joy while others just get misery! WE will get presents and fruit cakes, along with figy pudding!"

"Uh, yes that. And to help this weapon, we had captured the princesses, who are beings that have an endless amount of Christmas joy, next to the old man, and, they will be power sources for our weapon!"

"And it's too bad that he's not here for some reason, but either way, Christmas is over for you! Oh, and did we mention that cookie dough will suck you dry of your Christmas joy?"

"That cookie dough will suck it out through the power of the Chaos Emeralds! They have been put into there, so it will power the machine!"

Sonic then just did a small double take.

"Wait, so you said that the Chaos Emeralds are in the form of this cookie dough?"

"Absorbed would be the more politically correct term."

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

"Haaa!"

The cookie dough then started glowing bright white, having seven different colored gems float out of the soft uncooked pastry.

"Holy mother of Pingas!"

"Now I'll show you!"

Sonic's fur then started turning a shade of yellow, while his spikes then went up.

"This is for Christmas!"

Sonic then lit up into an aura wave, which was able to break him and his comrades out of the confinements. Eggman and Bowser had a small dazed facial expression.

"Wow. That was probably a mistake."

Sonic and his friends then floated to the ground, however, they all had a golden aura radiating around them. The three hedgehogs had their fur golden, and Mario and his brother had white capes and overalls, along with their hats and shirts bright yellow.

"Well, you boys might have the joy of the Chaos Emeralds, but you can't compete against two whole universes!"

"Meet the 12 Robots of Pain!"

Soon Eggman broke out into the Christmas Carol of his.

_"On the 12th day of Eggman, My Robots that were built, 12 Drummer robots, 11 pipe wielding pawns, 10 Dragon Lordbots, 9 Lady Eggpawns, 8 maids of robots, 7 swarms of airplanes, 6 greasy robots, 5 GOLD CYBORGS, 4 calling bots, 3 hen bombs, 2 turtle drives, AND A PARTRIDGE IN A ROBOT!"_

Sonic just laughed.

"Well Eggman, looks like you haven't lost it in the corniness, but, let's show you how the song really goes!"

Everyone then just powered-up, having more golden auras around them. Sonic then took out an electric guitar and started rocking out.

_"On the 12th Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"_

Sonic then used his light speed attack, destroying every single drummer robot, releasing actual drummers.

_"12 drummers drumming!"_

Shadow then swept his hand in the air, decimating the entire range of the pipe wielding robots, releasing pipers.

_"11 pipers piping."_

Silver just threw the "lords" together in a ball and broke them with his superior mind powers, setting free Dragon Lords that were imprisoned inside the robotic shell.

_"10 lords-a-leaping!"_

Mario then stomped on all nine of the lady eggpawns, releasing a few women. Of course they had wanted Mario's autograph from the sight, but he just told them to keep moving.

_"9 ladies dancing!"_

Luigi then let lightning strike down upon his flying robotic maidservants up above, destroying the metallic shell of a total of eight maids.

_"8 maids-a-milking!"_

Mario took his attention away from his fight for a little bit, just to call out to his brother.

"Look out!"

Luigi was about to be hit by a swarm of airplane robots attacking him from the air.

_"7 swans-a-swimming!"_

A red echidna then came out of the ground, spiking his fist up against the swans, releasing them.

"Thank me anytime Luigi."

Luigi then saw a robot slipping towards him covered in grease, but were quickly shot down by a plane. The pilot in particular then jumped off, turning his plane into a small pocket wallet.

_"6 geese-a-laying!"_

Eggman had a look of fear on his face as he saw what Sonic was about to do next.

"No, nonononononononono, don't!"

Sonic just ignored him as he shot forwards in a hyper-sonic super boost, smashing through each of the five golden cyborgs. Five large power rings then attached themselves into Sonic, gaining more power than he originally had.

**"FIVE, GOLDEN RINGS!"**

Luigi used his Green Missile attack and head butted himself into the four robots with "phones", releasing a few flickies.

_"4 Calling birds!"_

Silver then created an explosion, releasing from the bombs, mother hens.

_"3 French hens!"_

Shadow snapped his fingers, causing multiple time rift openings, sending two of the last of three robots into space.

_"2 Turtle doves."_

Mario then jumped into the air almost twenty feet above the last robot.

"And-"

Mario sent his fist straight into the robot's head.

_**"A partridge in a pear tree!"**_

The now seven heroes went in front of the mad doctor and the crazy Koopa King.

"Face it, you both are sunk. So, why not you just end this ploy right now?"

Eggman just scowled until an idea comes to his mind.

"I don't think so, face the misfit minions, Mark II!"

Bowser then pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.

"Meet, the Christmas Light-a-tron, the Tree master, I believe you met the carolers, and the baked goods!"

Sonic then just put himself into a protective stance as he saw the large amount of robots fall from the sky.

"Well, talk about a few inconveniences."

The Tree Master then turned his arm into a buzz saw, who's blade was starting to come towards his head.

"HANDS OFF SONIC BOLT-BUCKET!"

Sonic then opened his eyes just to see Amy adn her infamous hammer smash the crepes out of saw wielding robot.

"Well, didn't see that coming."

"Sonikku!"

Amy then went up and embraced him.

"You ok Amy? What are you doing here anyways?"

"To help you silly! Can't be your best without your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, but let's just try and stop these guys from taking Christmas ok?"

"Right!"

"Amy, please don't run off like that without waiting for me first!"

Cream the Rabbit then just appeared out of nowhere, panting with her winter wear on.

"That's it! I'm going to destroy you!"

Eggman then thrusted his finger forwards, showing rage against his enemies.

"Tie them up with the Christmas lights!"

The Light-a-tron then shot out an extremely long string of Christmas light wires, trying to at least tie someone up.

"Time to meet your doom!"

Silver then put his hands forwards, lighting the Christmas lights in telekinesis, able to stop the attack and send it back towards the Koopa King.

"Dragon Claw!"

Bowser just hacked the wire in half, stopping the attack, and just to see Shadow kick the robot to pieces.

"Ready to surrender Doctor?"

"Fear my robots! Attack, hold down the lines! Bowser, bring it out!"

As Sonic, Mario and the others just only heard part of the speech after destroying many of the other robots, Bowser just took out a wii remote and clicked a button.

"Meet the Anti-Holiday Super Cyborg!"

The Anti-Holiday weapon started transforming into a large robot of destruction, and Bowser and Eggman leapt into the cockpit.

"Now, prepare yourselves!"

The robot had the face of the Time Eater from Sonic generations, the top of the Mecha Bowser from Mario Sunshine, and the bottom was of the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed. The princesses were contained within the eyes of the Time Eater head.

"Eat Ice Balls!"

Eggman turned one of the arms of the robot into cannons, shooting snowballs.

"Keep running!"

Sonic and the others who had entered the battlefield were starting to run and strike.

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow then threw a burst of yellow energy at the robot, but a purple barrier came around it, dispelling the energy.

"No way!"

Eggman just laughed maniacally.

"Well, looks like a little barrier has started to dampen your day, eh Sonic?"

Sonic just scowled at the doctor.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic then thrusted his hands forward, creating a windy blast of energy, but it was blocked again by the purple barrier.

"If you're confused Sonic, this barrier is made of the joy that we have collected, and yours is only made up of the Chaos Emeralds and your own joy! There is no way that you can save Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah at this rate! Now, taste misery Sonic!"

Bowser then pressed another button on the control panel of the robot.

"Menorahs and candles, light up and burn!"

The two arms then turned into seven candles on the left, representing Kwanzaa, and the Menorah on the right, starting to shoot flames at Sonic.

"We won't let you steal Christmas!"

Sonic then dodged the flames, taking Mario's hand into the air.

"Let's-a-go!"

Sonic threw Mario at a blinding speed, only for Mario to come back and kick Sonic towards the robot.

"Ba-humbug Sonic!"

Eggman then pulled a lever, making a tree come out and smack Sonic down to the ground.

"Geez…"

Amy then heard a faint voice.

"Heroes, do not give up. For Christmas cannot be ruined by something so trivial and evil."

A sleigh then came from the sky, showing a set of reindeer and an old man in a red suit. All of the heroes, including the princesses who were still trapped inside the machine, were all gasping.

"It's-"

"Hohoho! I'm pleasantly surprised at your reactions to my appearance! But it's no lie, I'm Santa Claus."

Shadow then just closed his mouth before saying something.

"Last time I ever doubt something like that."

Sonic just looked at him in shock.

"Look out!"

Sonic then pushed the man out of the way, avoiding a metal fist that was about to collide with them.

"Geez! Look Santa, I know you are trying to help us and all, but our attacks are useless against him. He has all of the joy that both of our universes have carried."

"Sonic don't you remember? The Christmas Joy comes from not from the objects such as presents, the trees or the other trivial things; it comes from yours and everyone's heart. You can defeat him."

"But how?"

"Here, I know technique that I used to reverse misery into Christmas joy the last time. They were evil little elves, but I managed to turn the misery they created into a form of joy. I call it, The Christmas Spirit Bomb. I can teach you right now, it's not that hard."

A large tree then fell next to them, but Shadow and Silver got in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, start learning it now, we will buy you the time needed!"

Sonic just nodded as Santa helped Sonic up.

"Now, just raise your hands to air, it shall start collecting Christmas Spirit from everyone in the universes."

"Alright then."

Sonic then floated up away from the battle while raising his arms into the air.

"Everyone! Please lend me your Christmas Spirit! Raise your hands into the air, and think of positive thoughts of Christmas! Or any holiday you celebrate at this time of year!"

Everyone on the battlefield was already starting to amass the energy needed for Sonic's attack, but Santa had a look of weariness.

"It's no good, even with some people full of Christmas joy, the attack is limited to how much Christmas joy that he can harvest. And, with only this much energy, that is not enough against the barrier…"

Sonic just looked at the size of the attack he had amassed so far.

"It's not large enough, I have to call upon the universes!"

"Please! Lend me your energy to help! If you don't want Christmas ruined, please raise your arms to the sky!"

Shadow just avoided a driedel, a top that was used in Hanukkah, and started looking at Sonic's progress.

"The universes are not cooperating!"

Santa then took out a microphone and a sphere.

"Looks like I have to help out, Sonic!"

Sonic turned his head to see a sphere heading towards his energy sphere.

"That is probably a sphere of joy!"

As the "sphere of joy" collided with Sonic's energy mass, it had expanded itself ten-fold.

"Now, everyone! Listen to Sonic! It's me! Santa Claus, so if you want to stop the misery, lift your hands into the air!"

Santa was speaking into the mic, and Sonic had noticed the sudden change is energy that he had collected so far.

"It's working! Now, I just need a little more!"

Eggman and Bowser then noticed a change in their power grid.

"What's this! Where is this certain burst of joy coming from?"

Eggman looked through the window to see Sonic still had his arms in the air, amassing a large ball of energy in the sky.

"No way! He done all of that in a mere few minutes!"

"I'll crush you!"

Bowser thrusted the lever full-throttle, heading for the yellow hedgehog.

"Oh no you don't!"

Luigi then did a lightning version of a Shoryuken on the robot.

"Mario! Go help Sonic amass the energy!"

Mario just nodded and teleported next to Sonic.

"Mario!"

"Spirits of Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah, lend me your energy!"

Mario then held a small basketball sized energy ball inside his hand.

"Sonic! Do it now!"

Sonic then felt a burst of power above him.

"It's finished!"

Santa then rang his bell on the sleigh.

"Everyone! Move aside! Get down! Find shelter in here!"

As Santa started getting everyone out of the blast radius, Eggman and Bowser were just dumbfounded by the large ball.

"So much-"

Sonic then threw his arms down and shouted:

"This is for Christmas!"

The Anti-Holiday Robot then shot two lasers from it's hands, but they just made the energy bigger, and the arms were soon trying to hold the attack back. Bowser just started flailing in the cockpit.

"The Shield, it's breaking!"

"That's impossible! The second weapon should be able to fuel us with enough power to keep the Anti-X-mas plan in motion!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Pole, 1 hour 30 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

Espio had his hands in a position of where they were clasped, holding a blue sphere. Vector and the others were fighting Bowser Jr, who was in control of the 2nd Anti-Holiday Robot. Espio then leaped up at the cockpit in front of Bowser Jr.

"Spirits unite!"

Espio then shot a large energy wave at a large purple robot, destroying it.

"And it's all thanks to that old man! I'm glad Espio knew how to use the Christmas joy!"

Espio just nodded as he looked at the wreckage he created.

"Waaaaah, it's not fair!"

Bowser jr was blubbering over the loss of his robot. Toad then walked up to them.

"We should get out of here."

Vector then turned around and fired up the submarine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>North Pole, 17 minutes till the end of Christmas:<strong>_

Eggman just scowled as he looked at the power grid again.

"The second robot has been destroyed!"

Sonic was holding onto the attack through his energy. He then crossed his arms in front of him and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YA!"

Sonic then had his spikes up a little more, and lighting was around him.

"Now! It's over!"

Mario then threw the small basketball sized ball while Sonic thrusted his palm forwards, which both actions triggered the energy to erupt. Eggman and Bowser were at mercy of the attack.

"So, much JOY!"

The robot and the misery exploded, causing the skies to come out in a starry snowy sky.

"As they say Eggman, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

"CURSE YOU SONIC!"

Eggman fell from the sky, landing on the ground, face first in the snow.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME MARIO!"

Mario's arch-enemy then landed on top of the fat doctor, submerging them both in snow.

"Hee-hee!"

Everyone who was there was giggling at the expense of the two villains in the snow.

"Well, looks like everything is under control here."

Santa then patted the plumber and hedgehog's shoulders.

"Thank you both for saving Christmas."

"Anytime Santa!"

The jolly old man then went to his sleigh with a bag of toys over his shoulder. And Sonic and Mario's teams got what was stolen, even if it became colder. And in Santa Claus's quarters, and a few teleporters, the things that were taken, they were gratefully returned to the citizens.

"Well, it's now time for my Christmas run!"

Santa Claus then went out to his sleigh and yelled to the reindeer and heroes.

"Hohohoho! Onward! Merry Christmas to all!"

Sonic and Mario nodded as Tails fired up the teleporters, for it was time to go and celebrate the right way, not a minute sooner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Princess Peach's Castle, Christmas Day:<strong>_

Our heroes' efforts had been fruitful, for they had saved Christmas from being too dull. Sonic and Amy were sitting around a fire, accompanied with Mario Peach, Luigi and Daisy, along with other couples that came higher. And with them in blankets snuggling with cocoa, the anti-heroes Shadow, Wario Bros and the infamous Rouge were in the kitchen with their second attempts in poker.

"Straight Flush!"

And Shadow would make them rage at every game once again.

The Villains of our little tale, Eggman and Bowser, they've been invited, they do deserve some worth.

"Merry Christmas."

Bowser just gave Eggman a box with a red bow and green wrapping paper.

"You too."

Eggman had his own customized wrapping paper, along with a grey bow, giving a small box to Bowser. And when activities were finally done around the castle, Peach then called everyone around the large Christmas tree that had must have looked like a hassle.

"Alright everyone! Time for our gift giving!"

Mario then walked up to separate the gifts.

"Who wants to have their gifts first?"

After a few decisions it was a good idea for Sonic and Mario to open their gifts first. Sonic's first gift came from:

"To Sonic, from Mario."

Sonic opened the red and blue gift, showing what was inside. It was a portrait of them at the Winter Olympics.

"Thanks! Next one, from Tails!"

The yellow and orange package contained a coupon.

"Unlimited Chili dogs at big Dogs! You're the best Tails!"

"Anytime Sonic!"

The attention shifted towards another gift that was pink with a red bow.

"I'm pretty sure I know who this comes from."

Amy just giggled as Sonic then picked up the gift and looked what was inside.

"Amy, what is this?"

Sonic then pulled out a new shirt that said: Sonamy rocks, don't mess with it.

"A shirt that I had made myself. I knitted it, as well as wrote on it."

"Thanks Amy, this is must have taken so much time, as well as frustrating."

"You have no idea..."

Sonic just smiled slightly before taking a shifted gaze towards his last few gifts.

"Four left. I'll start with this one from the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom."

Sonic then opened another pink and yellow gift.

"Why thank you Princess. A Wind Crystal."

Peach just nodded.

"It's a jewel that increases the user's speed and wind based attributes."

"When did this become an RPG?"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyways, moving on to this gift, Knuckles I assume."

Knuckles then tossed his gift towards Sonic, showing some:

"A new pair of boxing gloves...thanks..."

Sonic's second last gift was from Silver.

"Something from the future Sonic."

"Amazing, a new pair of shock bracelets."

"They allow you to channel static electricity into your hands and shock your enemies with a thrust of your palm."

"Neat."

Sonic's final gift was huge, blue, and held a high sense of joy radiating from it.

"This one is from Santa Claus."

Sonic first found a card on the box.

"Dear Sonic, I thank you greatly for saving Christmas. I think you'll enjoy what I have thought of for your gift."

Sonic just then unwrapped his large box.

"A PS3, Sonic Generations, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic Colors! This is amazing! I already have a GameCube, and this just is, wow!"

"Lucky!"

Sonic then just grinned at his gift, but Mario decided to clear his throat to ask Sonic to have the other guys some attention with their gifts.

"Alright Mario, here's something from me."

Sonic then handed his own blue gift to Mario, having it pretty small in comparison to other things in the batch of gifts.

"A Nintendo 3DS with Super Mario 3D land? Well, this is nice. Thank you very much a Sonic!"

"You're welcome."

Mario then put away his 3DS to get to his gift from Luigi.

"Luigi. This is a?"

Luigi had given him a new Power-up, a yellow Mushroom, and a machine with two slots.

"A Shock Mushroom. Gives you lightning powers. And the machine is a power-up combiner. It can combine your power-ups into something cool!"

Mario then just was amazed, but Peach then shifted his attention towards her gift.

"Sorry, let's a see what you got me!"

Peach then handed him a small gift.

"For you!"

Mario then opened his gift, revealing a mistletoe Mario cap.

"If you want to Mario, hee hee!"

Mario just chuckled as he put the cap in front of her and him. Sonic was laughing a bit at the scene.

"Well, talk about creative."

After the kiss between hero and princess, his attention shifted towards a gift from Toad.

"Toad, let's see what you have brought me."

Inside was a box, containing an Invincibility Leaf, a golden version of a Tanooki Leaf.

"Isn't this if I lost five lives in a game? And are you sure I deserve this?"

"This took me five lives, two hundred coins, and traveling to seven different worlds and stores to find this. You saved Christmas, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Princess. You do deserve this."

Mario just nodded and bellowed a hearty laugh.

"Alright then Toad, I'll leave this in storage."

Mario then looked at his few remaining gifts, one starting with Yoshi.

"Thanks a lot!"

Mario pulled out a steel iron soccer ball.

"Well, this is an awesome ball for the next charged strikers season!"

Yoshi just did a little dance while Mario looked at the last two gifts he got.

"Amy's?"

Amy just smiled as she saw Mario take the shirt out, which had a picture of fanart of the Princess and Mario on it under the mistletoe.

"Thank you?"

"Don't mention it! Hand made by me!"

Mario just put on a nervous smile and quickly changed his attention to the last gift.

"Also from Santa."

Mario then fondled with the letter on top to read it.

"Dear Mario, as the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero, you should deserve a break with your princess. I found this when I was thinking about 's first Christmas with me, together. Have a wonderful Christmas Mario."

Mario then was marveling at the gift that Santa got.

"A tuxedo? Amazing!"

It was red and black, and had a fake blue rose in its pocket protector.

"Perfect for me, and Peach."

Peach was beginning to open her gift from Mario when she heard what Mario said.

"My first gift is for you."

Peach then started taking off the bow, seeing what was inside, it was a stunning sight.

"A new, Christmas Dress?"

It was red, had a few white ribbons here and there, as well as some green in some, places.

"Well, it was in the store, and it just said, best for a princess."

Mario then pulled out a pink rose, giving it to Peach.

"Thank you very much Mario!"

Luigi then put his hands in front of him, showing a green gift box for Peach.

"Excuse me Princess, but this is for you."

Peach just smiled for a bit before kindly taking the package.

"Aw, some hearty Lightning Tea. Thank you very much Luigi, we were running out of this."

Daisy then shoved her way through the amount of presents to find a semi-large box for Peach.

"Here you go!"

Peach then reluctantly took the box, revealing what was inside was a photograph of them and their respective heroes when they were babies.

"Cute!"

Peach hugged Daisy in response as a "thank you" for her gift. Peach then looked through the amount of presents again for something under her name.

"Uh, from Bowser?"

Bowser was bit farther away from the group with Eggman, where they were both pouting over their loss from being beaten. They didn't feel in the mood to go open gifts with them since they know that no one bothered to get them gifts.

"Yeah yeah, Merry Christmas Peach."

Peach just put on a nervous smile as she opened the box.

"Joy, it's kinda, what the thought counts right?"

It was a plant pot with a baby piranha plant inside it, looking like it was going to grow any month soon.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it."

Peach then quickly put the thing away before it could cause farther harm and looked around to see a pink and red box for her from:

"Amy Rose."

Amy just flashed a smile in her direction.

"You will love it!"

Peach then started unwrapping the gift box, revealing a pair of jeans, and a new pink tank top.

"For the summer! It has a more, 'modern' feel to it!"

"Thank you so much Amy."

One gift then was slid over to her in purple wrapping and bow.

"From me."

"Well, I'm quite surprised Blaze."

The lavender cat just nodded as she walked back next to Silver, while Peach just took off the top of the box.

"This is pretty similar to your coat Blaze."

It was the exact same outfit that Blaze had on during the Winter Olympic games, but it was color pink, to suit the princess.

"It is. I just made some sewing modifications for you."

"Well, I think that's very well-thought of you Blaze."

Blaze just smiled, and her attention then shifted towards the last gift that had been given to Princess Peach.

"Now, for the final one, from Santa Claus as well."

Sonic then just took a second look at the gifts that had been spread across the floor.

"Did Santa actually give us presents for this year?"

Peach then just shrugged it off as she looked through the paper and found herself staring at what was inside the box.

"Oh my gosh, it's a new parasol! Along with a snazzy brand-new dress!"

Peach then first looked at her new blue umbrella, as well as taking her new velvet rose colored dress and put them off to the side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later:<strong>_

Daisy had gotten a diamond necklace from her green capped mustache man, a brand new tennis racket from Peach, a flower petal ring from Blaze, Amy had given her the same outfit that she had given Peach, except it was orange, Waluigi got her a…frozen flower…and Santa had given her an iPad, along with a pair of headphones.

Toad has been given a gracious 1-up and propeller cap if he ever needed it at any crucial time from Mario, a large golden hammer from Peach, just in case things go south, and a chao that Cream decided to give him. Donkey Kong gave him a bunch of bananas, and finally, what he got from Santa was a DVD on Kung Fu lessons.

Yoshi received a new saddle from Mario, just in case if those guys ever needed him for another journey. Luigi had given him a pineapple, and made sure he was licking distance away from him, so he wouldn't get swallowed again. Daisy had wrapped up a gift card for an all fruit buffet for three full hours on Daisy Cruise. Birdo, who wasn't actually there, dropped off a ring to him. He was completely oblivious to what its true meaning was. Santa got him a fruit basket from Isle Delfino.

Donkey Kong got bananas from Mario, Luigi and Diddy. Knuckles got him a pair of gloves for boxing, and from Santa…he got a coconut gun.

Diddy Kong just received bananas from Sonic, Peach and Donkey Kong. Vector got the little guy a new hat, and Santa had given the joy of Diddy being his favorite Super Hero. Himself, in other words, he received a new barrel jetpack and peanut popgun.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to open your gifts?"

Wario caught the earshot, and saw that Sonic had two gifts wrapped in yellow and purple.

"Those are for us?"

"From Santa Claus too."

Wario then picked up his yellow and purple gift, to see a letter on top.

"A few Anti-heroes can't have some fun right? I hope you both enjoy your presents. I know that you two have been naughty, but I think I'll let you off for once."

Wario then opened his gift to see a small bullet bill in the box.

"Wah…"

Waluigi didn't look to excited to see his gift, so he just reluctantly opened his gift to find a Koopa Shell inside.

"Eh."

Tails then received a new toolbox from Sonic, got an awesome little wrench from Knuckles, who really didn't know much about technology in the first place, Toad had gotten him an Invincibility Star, to power his engine. Donkey Kong got a bunch of bananas for the kitsune, which really wasn't much to Tails, but he tried to appreciate the thought put into it. Finally, from Santa, he got his two own games, Tails Adventure, and Tails Sky Patrol.

Knuckles received the pictures from Halloween from Rouge, which everyone laughed at his humiliating expense for what he did for rings, and just died a little inside from embarrassment. Sonic then quickly gave him a new Brick Wall as a gift. He destroyed it within a minute. Tails got him a new pair of sunglasses, which were vaguely similar to the ones in SA2. Luigi had another lighting themed gift and gave Knuckles a pair of shock boxing gloves. Finally, Santa had brought him an alarm force, for if his Master Emerald was in danger.

Shadow, really wasn't into the gifts that he was given. He just either had been getting scents or a Power Ring. However, Rouge got him a something that he didn't expect. It was a kiss under the mistletoe. After that little display (and a few camera flashes), his gift from Santa was something that he had always wanted. It was an air rifle. It could only shoot small bursts of air.

Amy's first gift was from Sonic, which was basically a new dress for her "dates". Peach had decided to get her friend a new perfume, which more likely to help her with her smell around Sonic. Cream got her a simple Chao Egg, which she was more than happy to raise herself. Blaze was eager in giving her a flaming hammer, which could increase its strength from a Sol Emerald. From Santa, she received a Sonic and Amy Plushy doll. She was overjoyed, but Sonic was a bit worried.

For Cream, Peach got her a dress similar to her signature, but it was stitched and designed for Cream's size and body type, along with her favorite color. Blaze, being the best friend of Cream, got her something that she loved, a locket with a picture of both Blaze and Cream's faces in it. From her Chao, Cheese, she received a flower crown, while cheese got a candy cane. Being the best friend Amy was, she received from her a bucket of Ice Cream, which she had to give to her mother later for she couldn't eat it yet. Finally, what she got from Santa was a Chao doll, where she didn't have to make Cheese wear anything for once.

Blaze had a few gifts from her friends. Sonic had given her a new Ipod Touch, along with a set of purple earphones, Silver, being as sweet as he is, got him a necklace with replica Sol Emeralds around her neck, which could be used to sense if her kingdom was ever in danger. Daisy, the rival that she is, got a new Internet Modem for Blaze so Daisy could play against her in online gaming, from the comfort of the Sol Emerald chamber. Cream, as the "best friend" had given her a batch of cupcakes that her she and her mother made. From Santa Claus, she had a new pair of shoes for a ballet.

Silver, the underrated hedgehog, had received a new pair of shoes that Tails and Sonic designed together which was able to turn some of his psychic power input into more speed, which he lacked. Yoshi had gotten his rival a video game (does it really matter what it is? You decide.), that had online capabilities. Blaze had given Silver an instruction booklet on fencing, cause he needed it. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong teamed up and gave Silver a gift of a bunch of bananas. You could tell he was a bit disappointed, but tried to keep a smile, for this was his first Christmas, where he never really received gifts on the holiday and just had suffered mostly in his timelines. But he was managing to stay happy, but what he received from Santa Claus really topped the cake. Since he really never heard of the "legend" of Santa Claus in the future, or wherever he resides, he never got to know what it was like to receive a gift from the man. What he did get from Santa, was something he had hoped for when he was a little kid (when the future wasn't destroyed yet).

"My gosh, I love it!"

Silver saw a small little brown dog emerge from the box that had been set in front of him. Everyone was just smiling as he started hugging the precious little thing.

"A puppy, he always had wanted one, I remember him telling me all about it. Which I find ironic since I'm a cat, and usually-"

The small brown puppy started putting his feet onto Blaze's shoes, which made her smile in it's little motions.

"Awwww…he is so cute…"

Blaze saw the little puppy leap into her arms, soon, both of them were snuggling, in a sense.

For the Chaotix, with their lack of money, they really couldn't get them good gifts. Espio just got a MP3 player from Vector, which he had to win off in a Poker game. Charmy gave Espio a simple cake from the bakery. Charmy received two candy canes from the older men. Charmy just gave Vector a cake as well, but Espio had given a ninja headband to Vector. From Santa Claus, Espio got the complete set of Naruto anime episodes, subbed, and Vector had brand new stereo speakers, and finally, Charmy just got a copy of Sonic Heroes, for their Gamecube at their place.

Rouge, was kinda hard to satisfy. To be honest, only two people got her a gift. Those people would be Shadow the Hedgehog and Santa Claus. Shadow just gave Rouge a new ring with a diamond on it. The meaning behind it was not explained however…but from Santa Claus, she had a new dress for herself, where it was very attractive. And as the guests started playing or wearing their new little trinkets, they just were celebrating in joy, except for two villains on a couch with their heads back in agony hoping to see the day end.

"Hey, there are some gifts for you guys believe it or not."

Sonic and Mario were in front of them holding two gift-wrapped boxes for the two. Eggman was the first to sit up to look at the presents.

"Really? I wasn't informed. Who is it from?"

"Take a look."

Mario and Sonic gave their presents to the villains, surprising them at who the sender was.

"From Santa Claus?"

Bowser and Eggman both looked at the cards that were on their little present that they received.

"To Bowser and . This is a little act of I hope that you can learn from being evil and naughty. This was found stored in the back of my workshop, when you both weren't the beings today. Maybe I'll let you both off the hook this year, but I expect the better behavior next year. Merry Christmas! Also, I threw something extra that was leftover from the workshop for you by the request of the Heroes."

Bowser and Eggman just looked at each other confusingly, then looked at their archenemies, shrugged their shoulders and opened up their gifts. Bowser first looked at his first gift.

"An NES? Along with a copy of Mario Bros…and a copy of Bowser's Inside Story?"

Eggman then looked at his things that he received.

"A Sega Genesis, a copy of Sonic the Hedgehog 3…and a copy of Doctor Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine?"

They then just hugged the boxes containing the gifts.

"I LOVE IT! IT'S JUST WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!"

Mario and Sonic just chuckled, and they started running back to go to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day:<strong>_

The heroes and two villains had then gathered around the table, looking at there was a Christmas Tree, a Menorah, and a set of candles at the center of the dining room table. Peach then sat down and made a speech over both Franchises.

"Now, let's enjoy our meal of what we have here. It doesn't matter of what our ethnicities or cultures are, but it has brought us together, just to celebrate as individuals and groups, where we can all have this peaceful meal."

Everyone just nodded in agreement at Peach's statements, and smiled.

"Now then, bring it out boys!"

The dinner was probably more or less the same, but it had some new quirks to it. The turkey dish and mashed potatoes were there as always, along with the same amount of gravy needed. To those who wanted potatoes that were still in solid form and not mashed, they had steamed potatoes for that as well. For those who weren't fans of Turkey, there was a ham with gravy for that as well, plus a hearty serving of stuffing. A breadbasket was around, keeping as many buns and breads inside for fans of grain. A large salad bowl and an array of sauces put on display. A bowl the size of the mashed potatoes had a mix of assorted fruits and mostly cranberries.

Peach then turned her head to see Bowser, who was the closest to the Turkey.

"Bowser, you have the honors."

Boswer then raised his hand and slashed the turkey meat with his claws.

"Let's Eat!"

Everyone then started grabbing food off the table to eat, stacking it into their plates.

"You know Peach,"

Peach faced her head to the left, seeing Mario's face.

"You might want to take a look up."

Peach turned her head upwards, seeing two green leaves, along with a few small berries attached to it, but it was more properly dubbed from it's very familiar appearance as:

"Mistletoe."

Peach then turned her head down to face the red-capped plumber.

"Merry Christmas Mario."

Mario just leaned in, and kissed her on the lips, which Peach did the same, returning it majorly.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Sonic was seated next to Amy, enjoying each other's company and Peach's cooking, but then, a certain Chao with a red bow floated above their heads.<p>

"Hey, is Cheese holding?"

"Mistletoe!"

Sonic then just looked at the camera and readers.

"Well, its tradition, and Yin-Yang made us dating in this non-canon thing, so-"

Sonic then leaned in and kissed Amy in the lips, which started making Amy woozy.

"Best kiss ever..."

Amy then fell out of her chair, fainting from the kiss.

"Amy! You ok?"

Amy opened her eyes for a brief second looking at Sonic.

"That was the best kiss ever Sonic."

* * *

><p><em>And as they say, Christmas went really well for the heroes that day,<em>

_After the Christmas feast of theirs, they dressed up in costumes to deliver the shelter some of their shares,_

_The couples went Skating, and singles were playing, _

_Shadow cheated people out of their money; it had always seemed pretty funny._

_Christmas carols rang through the kingdom, basically the whole population had come,_

_The halls were decked, and the singing was high in the tech,_

_Radios were at full blast, tuned to DJ Omochao,_

_And all through the dimensions, the joy was spread, and the world had lit up, the opposite of the dead._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Library room:<strong>_

A rainbow-colored hedgehog with sunglasses was reading a book in front of the small children in a small rocker.

"And that is the story of how Mario and Sonic saved Christmas."

"Wow! That was awesome Mister Yin-Yang!"

Yeah, it was me reading the story to little kids. I then turned my head towards the camera, for this was the end, and Merry Christmas to all.

* * *

><p>Well, that's truly the end, after a few weeks of working on this, I had finally finished this, Some statuses on some stories that I am currently working on:<p>

Seeing is Beliveing: The awaited chapter 16 will soon be here! After Christmas that is, be on a lookout for the 16th Chapter, for it will be an awesome chapter!

Mario and Sonic Holiday Shot #4, New Years: If you guys saw this coming, then good for you! I will switch in between Seeing is Believing and this one-shot for you guys, however this might delay the 16th Chapter of Seeing is Believing, but I will promise, this One-shot will be much shorter than this one-shot, which is, take it away Vegeta.

_**Nappa: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about the total words on this document?**_

_**Vegeta: *takes off his scouter* It's over 9000! *breaks in hand scouter***_

_**Nappa: What? 9000! There's no way that can be right!**_

Anyways, I hope that all of you have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
